


Perspective

by sunnymatsu



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymatsu/pseuds/sunnymatsu
Summary: MAJOR DRV3 SPOILERS WARNING--What would it have been like, to see this happen yet again?





	Perspective

"Makoto. The television." Kirigiri's voice rings out.

Naegi grits his teeth. The New Hope's Peak staff had been doing all they could, and Naegi tried to deny it in his mind- but he knew what was happening once again.

No matter how many times, it still made his heart sink. The screen flickered and buzzed as the newest logo floated onto the screen, almost mockingly.

" Danganronpa V 3"

Fifty-three times. Fifty-three times now, innocent people had been forced to kill each other. Fifty-three times Naegi had witnessed and experienced the horror, over and over again. Whoever this was, orchestrating this... they clearly weren't Junko, their motives were entirely different- searching to entertain rather than despair- but Junko's original goal was still succeeding in its own way. The way Naegi's hands clenched as the screen jumped to a first-person view, the way his blood ran cold as he saw the advertising for the online surveys... The feelings Naegi felt knowing that the killing game would continue could only be described as despair.

He remembered his friends. Maizono, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Ishimaru, Hifumi, Celestia, Sakura... Everyone had died thinking that the killings would end. The remnants of despair found hope within themselves- they were truly lucky that their digital deaths had only minimal consequence.

He'd watched every past game intently. Not for enjoyment, not for pain, but because he felt it was his obligation. He worked day and night to find the location and finally stop the games, to no avail. The orchestrator of these games was truly a master of disguise.

"Kiibo."

Naegi mutters the name to himself as he hears it. Was this the mastermind mocking him? No, it was just a screwed up way to entertain the audience.

"...Kibou..."

Naegi finds the strength to smile as his eyes begin to burn.

Perhaps, with the help of this "Kiibo", he could have a chance to end this.

He takes out a phone and types out the address listed in the bottom corner of the screen.

" GET TO KNOW YOUR NEW CLASSMATES ?   
> NO  
>> **YES** "


End file.
